


Tentacle Science

by Felinicity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Cecil Has Tentacles, For Science!, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinicity/pseuds/Felinicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has some scientific questions about Cecil's tentacles. Cecil is always happy to help with science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Science

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Lightweight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6662953), though you don't need to read that to get this. Also I apologize for the title. I am deeply embarrassed by it. Titles are not my forte. At least it's descriptive? :|
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since their last _really successful_ date, Carlos's mind has been steadily filling with questions. He's a scientist, so the questions come easily to him, as well as several theoretical ways to get answers to them. He's less sure on the human relationship side of it- it's not like he can just go up to his boyfriend and say 'hey, I want to run some tests on your inter-dimensional tentacles, could you hold still for a bit?'

 

Except after hours of dwelling on how to convey his scientific curiosity without being crass or overly blunt, he totally ends up just walking up to Cecil and asking if he can run some tests on his inter-dimensional tentacles.

 

“Oh, Carlos!” Cecil says giddily. “I would _love_ to help you with your science! And if my body is scientifically interesting, who am I to stand in the way of potential discovery?” He says the last bit with a smirk, loosening his tie. Carlos just stands there for a second, unable to believe that actually _worked_. When he suggested sexy science to his last boyfriend, back when he was a very nervous and closeted undergrad, all he'd gotten was laughter and a snide comment about leaving his work at the lab.

 

(Incidentally, that was when he gave up on dating and began telling his family his One True Love was, and always would be, Science.)

 

“Uh. Well. Okay then,” Carlos stutters. He honestly didn't plan this far ahead. “Let me just get my notepad and a not-pen, and I'll meet you in the- um. In the bedroom.”

 

He takes a moment to steady himself, gathering his supplies and his thoughts. The most pressing questions are about the physical properties of the tentacles, which he can get partially through a physical examination- though he'll have to get samples eventually for study in the lab. He's also curious about the sensory limitations of the appendages, how well they can feel things, and if any parts are more sensitive or dextrous than others. Again, physical exam will give him most of that, as long as Cecil is able to articulate certain details for him that can't be observed externally...

 

Carlos walks down the hall to the bedroom, notebook in hand, and opens the door to Cecil sitting on the edge of the bed in his underwear, otherwise completely nude. He smiles up at Carlos and sits up straighter, tentacles beginning to manifest in his excitement.

 

“I'll need you to lay down on your stomach,” Carlos says immediately, a little embarrassed at how quickly he slips into Scientist Mode. But Cecil just happily complies, sprawling out on the bed, stretching all of his limbs before relaxing. Carlos sits on the edge of the bed and makes a few notes, estimating the length and girth of the appendages and noting their coloration, particularly where they meet the smooth skin of Cecil's back. Even though Carlos knows for a fact that they aren't there all the time, and his back is an unbroken expanse of normal human skin when they're gone, the tentacles appear to join seamlessly to him with a gradual change of color from unnaturally dark to his normal skin tone right at the base.

 

He reaches out and takes one limb in his hand, holding it upright and away from Cecil's body. At rest it's a lot heavier than he was expecting, and it twitches a little in his hand. Cecil sighs dreamily.

 

“That feels _really_ nice, Carlos,” he mumbles as Carlos gently examines the spot where it connects, feeling for tendons or whatever must be holding them in place, giving them motion. He stops to make a note that they appear to be almost solid muscle, though how muscle tissue can just _appear out of nowhere_ is still a mystery. He removes his left hand from the tentacle, and Cecil makes a very distracting unhappy noise.

 

“Well, I think I have all the data I can get on their physical makeup without analyzing tissue samples,” Carlos says through the lump in his throat, scratching out the last of his observations into his notes. Cecil is squirming now, tentacles wriggling toward where Carlos is sitting, impatient for more contact. “I guess we can move on to the- er- other questions. I wanted to see how sensitive they are.”

 

“They're _very_ sensitive,” Cecil huffs into his elbow, face half-pressed into the duvet. “ _Incredibly_ so.”

 

“I know that,” Carlos recovers, running a soothing hand over Cecil's shoulder. “I meant, is there any part of them that is more sensitive, or has better dexterity, that you can control or feel more easily with-”

 

“Oh, that's easy,” Cecil interrupts. “While they are very sensitive right at the base, which- _Carlos cut that out I can't focus._ ”

 

Carlos stops, noticing that he had been absently rubbing circles into the topmost tentacle with his thumb, and draws his hand back, muttering a quick 'sorry.' Cecil settles down again, looking over his shoulder at Carlos.

 

“As I was saying, they're sensitive all over, but the few inches at the end are the most ah- receptive to sensory input, you might say. I also have more control over that part, kind of like fingers I guess.” To demonstrate, he lifts one tentacle and wraps the tip into a small figure-eight. “I can do a _lot_ of interesting things with just the tips.” He raises an eyebrow at Carlos as he says it, smirk returning. Carlos gives up on pretending this is scientific anymore. He tosses the notebook and not-pen onto the bedside table.

 

“Well, maybe you can show me some of that, and I'll write down my observations later.”

 

Cecil clearly likes this idea. He moves so fast Carlos hardly has time to register it before he's being pushed down onto the bed, t-shirt being pulled up over his head. Cecil kisses him, hard. He's definitely more worked up than he was letting on. Carlos just lets him go for it, content to be kissed and feel Cecil's hands work through his hair. His eyes are closed, but he can feel the difference in texture when one of Cecil's tentacles brushes against his bare skin.

 

Carlos is glad he was already in comfy clothes for the evening as Cecil tugs his sweatpants down, lifting his hips up to speed the process. At some point Cecil lost his underwear, too, though Carlos can't say when exactly. He's trying to catalogue the sensations of Cecil's extra appendages touching him in several places at once. One squirms against his chest, tip circling around one nipple and feeling almost exactly like one of Cecil's long fingers. Another two are wrapped firmly around his hips, holding him down while Cecil kneels over him. Yet another is caressing his cheek, touch as light as a breath of air, almost tickling.

 

So of course Carlos does the logical thing and turns his head, breaking the kiss to take the closest tentacle into his mouth. Cecil shudders appreciatively as Carlos flattens his tongue against it, sucking gently. He has a moment to think about how Cecil has remarkable control over them, given that he must be splitting his attention between at least four of them at once right now- not including his permanent limbs- but then Cecil falters and the tentacle in his mouth jerks, pushing deeper. He narrowly avoids gagging on it, and Cecil looks mortified.

 

“I'm so, so sorry, dear Carlos,” he apologizes, drawing the tentacle back quickly. “I'm usually better at this, but sometimes instincts _do_ take over.”

 

“It's fine,” Carlos says, and it really is. “I um. I actually kind of liked that.” He blushes again, almost as embarrassed as Cecil. “Instincts, huh?”

 

“As far as I know, I get these from my father's side of the family. Eldritch beings generally don't need their partners to be particularly sane, or- um. Willing. So if I get too distracted, they tend to. You know.” The whole of his body language screams shame and awkwardness, limbs pulling away from Carlos. He acts quickly, wanting to reassure Cecil that instinct is not the same as who he _really is_ , and pushes up onto his elbows to kiss Cecil softly.

 

“I know you would never hurt me,” Carlos murmurs. “But if you'd rather not continue the experiment, I would understand. Just know that I trust you.”

 

Apparently that was just the right thing to say, because Cecil is suddenly back in Carlos's personal space, arms and tentacles alike wrapping around him. He's beaming, pressing kisses to Carlos's lips, cheeks, nose.

 

“Oh Carlos, no, of course we can keep doing science! It is very important for you to gather data, and I will help in whatever way I can.” His eyes light up with mischief. “In fact, I can show you something really _neat_.” Cecil moves to sit on the edge of the bed, planting his feet firmly on the floor and gesturing for Carlos to get into his lap. “Facing me,” he clarifies. Carlos ends up with his legs tucked under him, kneeling over Cecil, knees on either side of his hips.

 

“Like this?” he asks, only resting part of his weight on Cecil's thighs.

 

“That's _perfect,_ ” Cecil purrs, running his hands up Carlos's arms to grip his shoulders and pull him forward for a deep, sloppy kiss. Carlos tries to steady himself with his hands, but two tentacles wrap around his forearms and pull them behind his back, holding them tightly in place. He whines a bit in protest, but Cecil shushes him and tells him to just hold still.

 

Carlos isn't as surprised as Cecil expected him to be when a tentacle, slick with its own natural lubricant, slides against his ass. He jumps a little, but relaxes into it and hums his approval. Cecil wriggles the tip further, just barely pressing inside. Carlos does his best to relax, letting the tentacle push deeper, slowly stretching him open. It's not very thick at the tip, and it tapers fairly evenly. Carlos thinks, briefly, that it's like they were _designed_ for this (which, hey, maybe they were). Once the first few inches are in, Cecil stops and presses a quick kiss to Carlos's collarbone and settles his hands onto Carlos's hips.

 

The tentacle inside him starts twisting, squirming, and generally _wiggling_ in a way that feels utterly bizarre but inexplicably good. It takes him a moment to find Carlos's prostate, but once he does Cecil focuses on curling the tentacle against it over and over again, enjoying the broken gasps and moans tumbling from his lover's lips. Carlos tilts forward and leans against Cecil, face pressed into his neck, arms still bound behind his back. His cock twitches between them, rubbing against Cecil's stomach and leaving a sticky wet trail.

 

He grunts something Cecil doesn't quite catch, but might have been “ _please_ ,” groaned into his shoulder. Carlos says it again, lifting his head just enough that the words can pass through air instead of flesh. “Please, Ceec, I can't-”

 

“Shhh,” Cecil murmurs, mouthing at Carlos's jaw. “Let me take care of you. Think you could take another?” Carlos just groans and pushes his hips down, trying to get more friction against his cock. “I think you could,” Cecil continues, practically grinning at the mess of incoherent scientist on his lap. He lifts Carlos, using his hands and a couple of tentacles to maneuver him onto his back on the bed. Cecil kneels over him and Carlos feels a second tentacle pushing in next to the first.

 

His mind is struggling to form any sort of coherent connections at this point. Carlos hasn't done this in a while, and he forgot how _good_ it feels. Even when Cecil is pretty much torturing him for fun, it feels too good for him to really complain about it. He focuses on the stretch of the second tentacle moving inside him, and the sharp bursts of pleasure every time that first one brushes against the right spot, closes his eyes and breathes and notices that his hands are free. He lets his eyes flutter open, hands coming to rest on Cecil's hips, and when his eyes finally focus he sees that Cecil is working himself open above him, using his fingers and panting with the effort of splitting his focus. It's amazing he can keep his tentacles moving in such a smooth rhythm, when he's doing _that_ at the same time.

 

Cecil gives him a small smile and reaches down to grab the lube he managed to retrieve at some point, and slicks Carlos's dick generously. Carlos bucks his hips up involuntarily, the tentacles inside him sliding out a bit as he does it but going right back to work the second he settles back onto the bed.

 

“Hold still, darling Carlos,” Cecil says breathily. “I haven't done this in a while, and I might need a moment to adjust.” He lowers himself slowly onto Carlos's cock, hissing slightly at the stretch of it, but not stopping until he's flush against Carlos's hips. He stills, then, and so do the tentacles inside Carlos. For a moment they just let each other rest, and breathe.

 

After he catches his breath, Cecil lifts himself up a bit and drops back down on Carlos's cock, starting a slow matching rhythm with his tentacles. Carlos pushes his hips up to meet Cecil's thrusts as much as he can, fingers digging hard into Cecil's hips. It's almost too much sensation, too much to focus on with Cecil in and around and all over him. Plus the _noises_ he's making, moaning loudly as he braces a hand on Carlos's chest, and if Carlos thought he had been loud last time that was nothing compared to this. He has a fleeting thought of the neighbors, and the Sheriff's secret police officer stationed outside, but he loses it when Cecil leans down and kisses him, folded nearly double and still grinding down on Carlos.

 

“I want you to come for me, my perfect, wonderful Carlos,” Cecil whispers into Carlos's ear. “Want to feel you fill me up, want it so bad-” And he doesn't know when dirty talk became a thing for him, but it pushes Carlos that last bit over the edge, his orgasm pulsing through him. He bites down on Cecil's shoulder as he comes, stifling the groan that escapes him. Cecil shudders and tenses above him, and he feels warmth spattering on his stomach as Cecil comes hard, his whole body still except for the minute shivers as he comes down from it.

 

They lay there, panting, neither wanting to move, for a few minutes. Finally, Cecil slowly pulls his tentacles free and lifts off of Carlos, rolling off to the side and immediately going limp on the bed.

 

“Oh my god,” Cecil groans, “I am _so_ sorry about that. How embarrassing.” Carlos is still a bit fuzzy from what was, admittedly, _really awesome_ sex. He manages to turn his head to look at Cecil, who has thrown an arm across his eyes and is definitely blushing. Carlos is entirely confused. He waits for Cecil to clarify, and nudges him with his knee when he doesn't do so after a few seconds. Cecil sighs dramatically. “I tend to run my mouth sometimes when I'm, you know. Excited.”

 

“Oh,” Carlos says, at a loss. “Well. I actually really liked that, too.” He settles on the bed next to Cecil and rests a hand on his boyfriend's side. “You know, someday I'm going to get you to have sex with me without holding anything back.” Cecil gives him an odd look, almost apprehensive. It disappears a moment later, though, dissolving into a wide smile.

 

“I certainly look forward to trying.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like giving these guys flimsy excuses for sex. Oh well~


End file.
